gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The last man on POTCO
'Introduction: A man named Grible or Grib for short is the last man on POTCO. The year is 2090 and Grib is the only man that has played potco for the longest time. ' The year is 2090 and I am at the age of 80 right now. I have glasses, an ugly old face and a hearing aid. I have been playing potco for about 87 years and I have never stopped playing ever since. I hold the world record for playing one of the oldest online video games in the entire world. I even got my face on the book of world records in 2086. Before I talk about what happening now I want to talk about what happen to the people who used to play potco. I was just 40 years old and it was the year 2040. There are now 80 people still playing on pirates online and they're all hanging out on Abassa. Back then in 2009 these people used to say THAT BEAST DUDE! THAT IS SO RADICAL BRO! YOUR A BOSS! LIKE A BOSS! TROLLIN TIME! Now it seems they do not say that anymore. Now they say Oh dude that is so futuristically radical dude! man! woootie wootie! planerifific! cookielonsum! that so bear! LIKE A RAT! LIKE A MAN IN WALL STREAT! I look at these people and I wonder man.... they say the most redundant things ever... they do not they have a family? a life? To me it looks like they are just fat and lazy people that steal money from their parents that are now 89 years old. Me I have a good job at doughnut shop getting payed minimum wage for about eight dollars a hour. So anyway back to potco. It was very quiet at Abassa, same old people same old thing but all of a sudden we see a huge red block saying "WE ARE DOING MAINTENANCE RIGHT NOW PLEASE LOG OFF." Everyone logged off but me. It has been 20 hours and that block is still there saying "WE ARE DOING MAINTENANCE PLEASE COME BACK LATER." I e-mailed potco and they said that they did not do any maintenance. They told me that they are being hacked. I was just getting the thinking that they are fibbing and that they are starting to close potco for good but I do not understand why they let me online still. Many years have passed by and POTCO is now quiet... it is now the year 2090 and I am all alone. The are no people in Abassa. It is all quiet and the ocean is now empty with no wooden ships. It is very lonely here in Pirates Online and I wonder what will happen to it when I am gone. I keep asking myself that question but the number one question that I ask myself is that did I waste my entire life on a video game for nothing? There are hardly anyone here in Pirates and the only people that are here are the towns people that are controlled by the computer. There is no quest, no events and not even one single invasion. I think that I wish that everything would go back to the way it was. I just wish that pirates online was active again back in the glory days of 2007 were people actually started to like the game. It is the last day for me on Pirates Online and now it is time to move on to a better life. I am Grib and I am the last person to play Pirates of the Caribbean Online since 2007 - 2090. Category:Fan Stories Category:POTCO Stories Category:POTCO Creations Category:Fan Creations Category:POTCO